Luna's Rainbow Covered Diary
by Katsy17
Summary: A series of pages from Luna's diary that she has kept since she was a small girl. Each one shot is an entry about different events in her life. Red-Her mothers death anniversary, Orange-Her childrens 5th birthday, Yellow-Her marriage proposel, Green-Children's first day to school, Blue-Her 17th Birthday, Indigo- Her first pet, Violet- First time she was asked out by a boy. REVISED
1. Chapter 1

This is the revised addition! All thanks to Lara1221 for pointing out how messed up the timeline was. I have fixed them up so I hope it is easier to understand now. (30/4/13)

Luna's Rainbow Covered Diary:

For colours of the rainbow challenge due 1st June 2013, a series of one shots.

My colours_: Red _/ _Orange _ /_Yellow_ / _Green _ / _Blue _ / _Indigo_ / _Violet._

My prompts: Word- Bittersweet / Setting - A graveyard / Food – Olives / Day of the week – Sunday / Date - October 17th, 2033 / Sentence - "I miss you so much." / Item- Tissues.

Summary: A series of pages from Luna's diary that she has kept since she was a small girl. Each one shot will be an entry about different events in her life. They will not be in order, like leafing through an old book with pages fallen out and put back in, in the wrong places.

Red is the first colour:

Dear Diary,

Today is the 45th anniversary of Mother's death. I went to visit her grave today. It was a lovely day. The sun was smiling and the birds were singing. Father had already been to see Mother when I had arrived. He had left some of her favourite flowers. I had also taken some to give her. Red roses had always been Mother's favourite. She would spend many hours tending to her rose bushes in the back garden. I think the roses are still there, growing wild with no one to care for them. Father had never been much of a gardener.

I was thinking of planting a red rose plant in the garden for her. I will have to ask my Darling about it. The garden is his area after all. He just loves pottering around. He is always experimenting with new and rare types of plants. Maybe he can breed a type of rose that flowers all year round or even sparkle in the sun. Mother would have liked to see a rose sparkle like a diamond.

After seeing Mother, I went to see how Father was doing. He isn't feeling as young as he used too. He told me about some interesting creatures that he wanted to find but felt like it was too much for him. I think I will go and look for them. They seem very interesting. I think they will make very popular articles for the Quibbler. A few of the creatures he was telling me about can be found in Australia. I think Father called one of them a Drop Bear. It's a terrifying animal that falls from trees and attacks the humans that disturbs it. It sounds fascinating, although finding a Bunyip sounded almost as interesting.

I should ask Darling to come too. It would be lonely to go to the other side of the world without him.

Ah... I'm getting off track...

When I got home from visiting Father, my Darling was home. What a surprise! I didn't think he would be home for three more days. He had cooked dinner and brought me a bunch of singing pansies. I love them the most. They would sing a lovely sweet song whenever someone would walk by them. Their song always cheers me up.

Both my precious children also fire called me today. It was so nice to hear from them. Their families are doing so well. I can't wait to see them all in a few days for Halloween...

It's getting late again, Diary. My Darling is already asleep from his long trip home and I have to get up early again...

Have a good night and sweet dreams.

Love Luna.

11:27pm, Tuesday, October 17th 2033


	2. Chapter 2

Luna's Rainbow Covered Diary:

For colours of the rainbow challenge due 1st June 2013, a series of one shots.

Colours_: Red _/ _Orange _ /_Yellow_ / _Green _ / _Blue _ / _Indigo_ / _Violet._

My prompts: Word- Bittersweet / Setting - A graveyard / Food – Olives / Day of the week – Sunday / Date - October 17th, 2033 / Sentence - "I miss you so much." / Item- Tissues.

Summary: A series of pages from Luna's diary that she has kept since she was a small girl. Each one shot will be an entry about different events in her life. They will not be in order, like leafing through an old book with pages fallen out and put back in, in the wrong places.

The second colour is Orange:

Dear Diary,

Today my precious sons turned five. We had a big party for them in the backyard. All their friends and family were invited.

Lorcan's best friend in the whole world is Hugo Weasley, those to can get into all kinds of trouble given half a chance. It was about an hour after we had opened presents, when I found the two of them drawing on the walls in the living room. Hermione had given the twins a large set of crayons to help with their creativity. One colour seemed to stick out the most. It was orange, Lorcan's favourite colour. He was holding the bittersweet orange Crayola in his hand while trying to talk his way out of punishment. Hugo who had the mulberry Crayola in his hand hadn't tried to talk himself out of trouble. He seemed to know when he was caught. The boys were not happy to be put in the naughty corner but they needed to learn their lesson. The apologised soon enough and were able to go and play outside again.

Lysander spent most of the party playing with Albus Potter. They seemed to be becoming fast friends. Lysander seemed to be shy around the other children. I hope he grows out of his shyness soon. It's cute but I can't help but feel like he would be better with some good friends that can't be found in picture books. Darling says not to worry about it and that he used to be like that at that age.

The party was an overall success. The twins received lots of wonderful gifts and had loads of fun. Darling managed to snap some very good photo's of the twins and out guests, which I will be adding to the family scrapbook. I have stuck a copy of the best ones in here so I can always look back on this day fondly.

I have a lot of cleaning up to do still so I better leave you for now.

All my love,

Luna.

5:53pm, Thursday, May 19th 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Luna's Rainbow Covered Diary:

For colours of the rainbow challenge due 1st June 2013, a series of one shots.

Colours_: Red _/ _Orange _ /_Yellow_ / _Green _ / _Blue _ / _Indigo_ / _Violet._

My prompts: Word- Bittersweet / Setting - A graveyard / Food – Olives / Day of the week – Sunday / Date - October 17th, 2033 / Sentence - "I miss you so much." / Item- Tissues.

Summary: A series of pages from Luna's diary that she has kept since she was a small girl. Each one shot will be an entry about different events in her life. They will not be in order, like leafing through an old book with pages fallen out and put back in, in the wrong places.

The third colour is Yellow:

Dear Diary,

I am so happy right now. I can't believe it. I'm engaged. My Darling Rolf proposed to me today. It was beautiful. I said yes of course. I don't think I have ever seen that man so happy before.

Today is our ninth anniversary. We went on a picnic to the beach to celebrate. He had prepare all my favourite foods and even brought some of my favourite flowers. We had a lovely meal and then went swimming in the ocean. When we had had enough swimming, we lay side by side on a soft blanket enjoying the sunshine.

The afternoon passed is a haze of conversation, kisses and comfortable silence. We then watched as the sun slowly went down in an array of colours, pinks, reds, oranges, purples and yellows. Just before the sun went down completely and the first stars were just starting to appear, Rolf got down on one knee and opened a ring box. Inside was a stunning yellow gold ring with a large diamond set in the centre.

After he told me how much he loved me and what I meant to him, he asked me if I would be his wife. I said yes. I had not been expecting him to propose but I could not have asked for a better time.

We arrived home much later after going to the restaurant where we went for our first date for a late dinner. Rolf has treated me like I am the most precious thing in the world today.

In the morning I will have to call all out friends and family and tell them the good news. They will be so excited. I hope they don't go to overboard trying to help me plan my wedding. I love them to bits but sometimes they can be very frustrating.

Right now thought all I want to do is make love to Rolf. To make him feel as special as he has made me feel today.

I'll write again tomorrow with more news about our up coming wedding.

Love Luna,

10.21pm, Sunday, August 1st 2005

A/n: The kind of ring I think Luna would have gotten looks like the one of the left:

w ww dot brilliant eventpla nning dot com/w p-conten t/upload s/2012/06/yell ow-gold-engage ment-rings dot jpg

Just replace the word 'dot' with a '.' and remove the spaces.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna's Rainbow Covered Diary:

For colours of the rainbow challenge due 1st June 2013, a series of one shots.

Colours_: Red _/ _Orange _ /_Yellow_ / _Green _ / _Blue _ / _Indigo_ / _Violet._

My prompts: Word- Bittersweet / Setting - A graveyard / Food – Olives / Day of the week – Sunday / Date - October 17th, 2033 / Sentence - "I miss you so much." / Item- Tissues.

Summary: A series of pages from Luna's diary that she has kept since she was a small girl. Each one shot will be an entry about different events in her life. They will not be in order, like leafing through an old book with pages fallen out and put back in, in the wrong places.

The forth colour is Green:

Dear Diary,

My precious children started at Hogwarts today. They were so excited to be going. It was hard to let them go though. I will miss having them around. The station was packed this year. I think this was the largest group of students since the war ended about 12 years ago. Many of our friends were their seeing off their children too. It was a wonderful experience. I wonder if it was like this when I was going to Hogwarts. Was the excitement in the air the same and the atmosphere of happiness, joy and nervousness?

I was very glad that I had packed a few tissues in my handbag. A few tears escaped when the train left the station. I am so happy for my children but I will miss them very much. Darling made them promise to write to us as soon as they could. We can't wait to hear about their sorting and the people they have met. I really am looking forward to their first impressions of Hogwarts, of their teachers, their dorms and the students. The twins have an amazing way of seeing the world.

Before we left for the station this morning, I gave both Lorcan and Lysander a small gift, so they can always remember that their family loves them. It was a bright green four leaf clover. It is encased in glass and hangs on a white gold chain, so that they can carry it with this always. I gave then the clover because of what it represents, luck, love, hope and faith.

Four things they always need. Good luck, so they can be happy with good friends and fun adventures. Loving friends and family to keep them safe and cherish them. Hope for the future. Faith for love, in the people that they know and meet, in their beliefs and for the hard times to come.

The twins were very happy with them even if they didn't fully understand what they mean. They will in time come to understand just what they mean to the people around them. I'm sure they will grow into adventurous young men in the years to come.

As always, Luna

2:17pm, Saturday, September 1st 2019


	5. Chapter 5

Luna's Rainbow Covered Diary:

For colours of the rainbow challenge due 1st June 2013, a series of one shots.

Colours_: Red _/ _Orange _ /_Yellow_ / _Green _ / _Blue _ / _Indigo_ / _Violet._

My prompts: Word- Bittersweet / Setting - A graveyard / Food – Olives / Day of the week – Sunday / Date - October 17th, 2033 / Sentence - "I miss you so much." / Item- Tissues.

Summary: A series of pages from Luna's diary that she has kept since she was a small girl. Each one shot will be an entry about different events in her life. They will not be in order, like leafing through an old book with pages fallen out and put back in, in the wrong places.

The fifth colour is Blue –

Dear Diary,

Happy seventh birthday to me! I'm finally seventeen, free to use magic whenever I like, drink what I like and go where I like. If only that were really true. I have turned seventeen at Hogwarts in the middle of a war. Everyone here at Hogwarts has basically no freedom. With the dark lord in charge we have very little peace. It's follow the rules and submit or be punished.

It's not easy to be my care free self. Most of the new teachers think there is something wrong with me because of my perceptiveness. They try to make me like them but I won't give in. I still have a few friends that are willing to stand up for me.

The blue of the Ravenclaw common room, dorm and uniform used to be a calm and comforting colour now it feels cold and lifeless. Everyone is afraid. We pray every day that the war will come to an end and that we will be free again.

The few friends I have wished me a happy birthday. Some had made cards for me and some even tried to make me a gift. We haven't been able to go to Hogsmead this year, so they have done their best. What little they have given me means a lot. It gives me hope that the future is not all bad.

I also received a letter from me father. It was short and sweet. Nothing else is safe to put into a letter as they are always screened before we get them. Father also sent me a new charm for my bracelet. When I was five Mother gave me this bracelet and every year since I have gotten a new charm for it. I am grateful that it wasn't confiscated like so many other peoples parcels. Maybe they don't see any harm in a silly like trinket but to me it gives me hope. I must remember to write back to father soon. He likes to keep in touch as much as possible.

Always hopeful,

Luna

8:21pm, Friday, April 16th 1998


	6. Chapter 6

Luna's Rainbow Covered Diary:

For colours of the rainbow challenge due 1st June 2013, a series of one shots.

Colours_: Red _/ _Orange _ /_Yellow_ / _Green _ / _Blue _ / _Indigo_ / _Violet._

My prompts: Word- Bittersweet / Setting - A graveyard / Food – Olives / Day of the week – Sunday / Date - October 17th, 2033 / Sentence - "I miss you so much." / Item- Tissues.

Summary: A series of pages from Luna's diary that she has kept since she was a small girl. Each one shot will be an entry about different events in her life. They will not be in order, like leafing through an old book with pages fallen out and put back in, in the wrong places.

The sixth colour is Indigo:

Dearest Diary:

Today Mummy gave me very pretty little bird for my sixth birthday. Daddy said it is called an indigo bunting but I am going to call it Sky. The bird's soft blue feathers remind me of the sky on a sunny day, just like today was.

Mummy said Sky has to say in her cage or she would fly away and not come back. Her cage is large with lots of room for her to play. It is shiny silver with two little dishes for food and water. There is even a little door so I can pat her still so it's okay that she can't come out to play.

Sky has a very pretty voice. She likes to sing to me when I am near her.

Mummy helped me feed her tonight. It's not very easy for me by myself but Mummy said she would always help if I asked. Daddy said he would help me too. That's very nice of him.

Daddy gave me a new charm for my bracelet as well come a new teddy. This time it is a penguin. It's very cuddly and had a bright yellow scarf. I called it Penny. Penny will fit in with my other stuffed animal friends. I think Rodger the rabbit really likes her. Maybe they will get married and be happy like Mummy and Daddy.

I had a big party today too. All my friends come. We played games and had lots of yummy food to eat. My cake was amazing. It was shaped like a butterfly and decorated like one too with lots of different colours. I can't wait to play with all my new toys tomorrow. I wonder if Sky would like them too?

Mummy said I could stay up a little later tonight because it's my special day. She read one of my new books with me. I want to be a princess but I want to be an adventurer too, when I am older, finding all kinds of adventures and treasures to bring back for my people.

I am getting very sleepy now. Mummy says I best get to bed, so good night Diary,

Luna

8:01pm, Wednesday, April 16th 1987.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna's Rainbow Covered Diary:

For colours of the rainbow challenge due 1st June 2013, a series of one shots.

Colours_: Red _/ _Orange _ /_Yellow_ / _Green _ / _Blue _ / _Indigo_ / _Violet._

My prompts: Word- Bittersweet / Setting - A graveyard / Food – Olives / Day of the week – Sunday / Date - October 17th, 2033 / Sentence - "I miss you so much." / Item- Tissues.

Summary: A series of pages from Luna's diary that she has kept since she was a small girl. Each one shot will be an entry about different events in her life. They will not be in order, like leafing through an old book with pages fallen out and put back in, in the wrong places.

Last but not least colour seven, Violet:

Dear Diary,

What a day I have had today. It is Valentine's Day and things around the castle are very... ah well... very pink. I think the house-elves went a bit overboard with the decorations. Some of them are very nice but they are also attracting all kinds of creatures that will cause trouble. I hope they take them all down tonight. It would be sad to see breakups over silly things.

My dorm mates were so excited for the Hogsmead trip we had today. They all had dates and were spending more time than normal in the bathroom trying to look prettier. They didn't need it though. Okay so maybe they did a little but they didn't need to hog the bathroom.

At breakfast all the food was pink, red or white. I wonder how the house-elves do it. It must be some kind of charm because I'm sure that bananas are not pink with white stripes. They still tasted like a banana though. I really like bananas. They are my favourite fruit.

I didn't rush down to Hogsmead like most of the other students. Since I didn't have a date there was no need to find a good table or booth to spend time in. I wondered around the shops picking up some more quills and anything that caught my eye.

I had been just about to return to the castle when it happened. It was totally out of the blue. A boy I had never met approached me. He was kind of cute. Not really my type. He was wearing a Hufflepuff scarf and a big black woollen coat. He was holding a posy of violets in one hand and the other was playing with a button on his sleeve. After some stammering he thrust the flowers at me and said, "I really like you. Please go out with me?"

At first I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know the boys name. I paused for a moment but in the end I let him down gently as I could. The boy still gave me the flowers and accepted my rejection but he looked pretty upset. I later found out his name was Brian Swift from one of my house mates. They had seen him confess to me and they had also seen him confess to two other girls afterwards. Apparently he was rejected both times especially when they found out that he had already asked other girls. It seems like he does this kind of thing all the time. I'm glad I rejected him. I need someone who really likes me for me.

Oh no. It's getting late and I still have to finish my easy for charms.

Love Luna.

9:49pm, Tuesday February 14th 1996.


End file.
